Dudas y conclusiones
by Eco-LilyLiver
Summary: "Después de unos minutos de ver a Korra y de asimilar tanta información Tonraq comprendió que su familia no descendía de ningún maestro fuego."


**Hola((: Mi primer fic de La Leyenda de Korra… digo no es como si hubiera escrito mucho. Ayer estaba viendo imágenes random y encontré una muy linda en la que me basé. **

**De cualquier manera, soy una escritora amateur y no me molestaría que me corrigieran cualquier tipo de error o detalle que pudieran encontrar por ahí. **

**Disclaimer: Avatar, La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece y así(:**

Hacía frío, incluso si el sol brillaba intensamente, hacía mucho frío. Tonraq llevaba un par de horas esperando a que algún desafortunado pez mordiera el anzuelo, pero la suerte parecía no estar de su lado. Su hija había insistido en acompañarlo; habitualmente la pesca era una actividad reservada para los varones, pero era el cuarto aniversario de la pequeña, así que podía hacer una excepción.

Mala idea, la niña comenzaba a desesperarse. Al principio le parecía divertido, metía las manos en el agua helada y jugaba a ser una maestra agua, sin embargo pasados diez minutos sus manos congeladas no le permitían jugar más, y su mal humor crecía al no ver a ningún pez acercarse al bote.

-Papi, ¿cuándo vamos a regresar a casa? – Preguntaba mientras, jugaba aburrida con un mechón de cabello.

-¿Ya estás cansada, Korra? – Le respondía Tonraq, paciente - ¿No quieres esperar un poco más? Así tu madre podrá prepararte una deliciosa cena de cumpleaños.

La niña suspiró resignada, y así otras dos largas horas pasaron. Y nada. El orgullo de Tonraq parecía más importante en ese momento que el aburrimiento de su hija, quien parecía muy concentrada en calentar sus manos, congeladas de nuevo por el agua.

De repente, un pez solitario se acercó al anzuelo. Simultáneamente Korra soplaba sobre sus manos para hacerlas entrar en calor. Tonraq que se estaba saboreando a su víctima, acercó sigilosamente su red al agua.

-Papi, mira lo que puedo hacer – dijo Korra contemplando una pequeña flama sobre su mano.

-Ahora no, cariño – Comentó en silencio y lentamente para no asustar al pez – Papi necesita concentración.

-¡Pero Papi…! – Exclamó la niña, provocando que el pequeño pez se alejara velozmente. Tonraq, molesto, giró su cuerpo a punto de descargar su frustración sobre Korra, pero se detuvo súbitamente cuando observó con admiración la pequeña flama de fuego que su hija sostenía.

Sin decir nada, guardó todo su equipo de pesca, olvidó por completo su control sobre el agua, y remó silenciosamente hasta su hogar.

Una vez ahí, le pidió amablemente a Korra que fuera a jugar a su habitación. Su esposa lo recibió cálidamente con una taza de té, pero él esperó a que la niña desapareciera, luego la encaró.

-Tenemos que hablar – Dijo secamente dándole la espalda.

Confundida, tocó el hombro de su esposo – ¿Te sucede algo, cariño?

-Dímelo tú, 'nuestra' hija hizo fuego-control – le respondió un tanto exasperado. Pero quién podría culparlo, la que suponía era una dulce y cariñosa mujer resultaba ser una aventurera en forma, pues a la que creía su hija era una maestra fuego.

-Ton… Tonraq, no te entiendo, ¿has estado bebiendo jugo de cactus?

-¡Senna, no estoy ebrio! – Ya no sabía qué decirle a su esposa - ¡KORRA, VEN AQUÍ!

La pequeña niña entró a la sala, asustada por el impetuoso grito con el que había sido llamada.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó inocente - ¿Hice algo malo?

-Muéstrale a mami lo que hiciste allá en el bote – le ordenó su padre.

Korra, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería, llevó su brazo derecho detrás de su espalda y la lanzó al frente, tomando la postura de un pescador que lanza su caña. Esperó algunos segundos y miró a su padre en busca de aprobación.

-No, no, cariño – Pacientemente se inclinó hasta estar a su altura – Enséñale esa cosa que hiciste con tus manos.

Aún sin entender claramente, Korra nuevamente sopló sobre sus manos, sin ningún efecto aparente.

-¿Qué pretendes con todo esto, Tonraq? – El susodicho comenzaba a hartarse de toda esta situación, su esposa pensaba que se había vuelto loco… incluso él comenzaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco – Comienzas a actuar como si…

De repente la mirada de Senna se concentró en Korra, fijando su atención completamente en la pequeña flama formada en su mano.

-Imposible – dijo en voz baja, pasmada por la demostración de la pequeña maestra fuego.

Tonraq giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la misma imagen de antes – Ahora explícate, 'cielo'.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que tuve un affaire? – Le preguntó Senna saliendo de trance, sintiéndose gravemente acusada.

Su esposo en respuesta desvió la mirada pensativo; y ella furiosa lanzó el té que llevaba en las manos con todo y taza.

-Yo te amo, Tonraq. No sé cómo explicar que Korra pueda controlar el fuego, pero… - comenzó Senna más calmada – es posible que alguno de nuestros ancestros fuera un maestro fuego.

-Es… es posible – le contestó avergonzado, conocía muy bien a su esposa y sabía que ella era incapaz de engañarlo, pero aún así era algo difícil de asimilar.

Tonraq envolvió a Senna con sus brazos, dispuesto a disculparse, cuando de repente el té que estaba esparcido por el piso comenzó a flotar a pocos centímetros del suelo…

-Por Tui y La - atinó a decir asombrado – Senna… mira… Korra…

-¿Está haciendo agua-control? – preguntó ella maravillada

Después de unos minutos de ver a Korra y de asimilar tanta información Tonraq comprendió que su familia no descendía de ningún maestro fuego.

-Qué te parece– Tonraq abrazó a su esposa y sonrió, satisfecho con la conclusión a la que había llegado – Nuestra hija es el Avatar.

**Y bueno, eso es todo… no fue exactamente bueno pero me gustaría algún review C:**

**Por cierto, tomé una línea de un fic que leí en Inglés, o bueno básicamente tuvimos la misma idea pero no supe cómo escribirla de otra manera(:**


End file.
